


Facade

by Asteroidologist



Category: Tokyo 7th Sisters, Tokyo 7th Sisters | Tokyo 7th シスターズ, Tokyo 7th シスターズ
Genre: based on theory, non-directional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroidologist/pseuds/Asteroidologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rokusaki Coney knew all about facades. But what if she was the facade itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> pointless short fic, with no real direction or substance. really confusing, didn't know where i was going wih this. sorry.

**Facade**   
_noun_

  1. the principal front of a building, that faces on to a street or open space 
  2. a deceptive outward appearance



Rokusaki Coney knew all about facades. Oh, did she know. She was probably able to spot one from a mile off, all things considered. They were a speciality of hers. Had to be, working in the idol industry. I bet you didn't know that, did you? Idols often have a different personality in front of people than they normally do. Like a persona of sorts. There are three things one must consider here.

  1. Idols are not real people. 
  2. Idols are GREAT at putting up a facade. 
  3. Coney is also great at putting up a facade. 
  4. Coney is not an idol.



But if Coney isn't an idol, does that mean she's an actor in some form? Perhaps so. The reality of it, is that she is the manager at Nanastar, and she is in charge of recruiting members for Studio 777, home of the 777☆SISTERS, among other idol units. On top of that, she is the one with the role of training said idols, . So what do you do? You're their producer, that's all. You're in charge of the girls, but Coney gets the last word as manager. It's more complicated than that, in practice.

But again, Coney is not an idol, and she is not an actor, so why is she so good at putting up a facade?

She often wonders herself if she could go back to her old life, the one that she hides. See, in all honesty, Coney herself isn't real either. Nobody has seen through this facade of hers yet, but Coney is someone she doesn't, at all, seem to be.

  * She shares the same birthday as Nanasaki Nicole.
  * She shares the same blood type as Nanasaki Nicole. 
  * She has Nanasaki Nicole's voice.
  * Her eye colour is the same as Nanasaki Nicole's.
  * Her three sizes are awfully similar to Nanasaki Nicole's. 
  * And they share the same height.



In fact, even their names are similar. Would it not be logical to suggest that Coney is, all things considered, a facade put up by Nanasaki Nicole? Remember our four points? Three are relevant here:  
Nicole was an idol, and idols are great at putting up a facade. Coney is also great at putting up a facade, but Coney is not an idol.   
Unless, of course, Coney is a facade that is being put up by Nicole. In which case, point one becomes relevant; idols are not real people. Coney is, then, an idol, and Nanasaki Nicole is Rokusaki Coney.  
Besides, who else would want to revive the idol industry? The leader of the 7th Sisters – the last and most popular idol group before the collapse – is a good choice. They would know a lot about being an idol, right?   
So why is Coney the person that revived the industry – a person that nobody knows about? Why not Nicole?   
When you think about it, the similarities between the two are scary.Maybe Nicole is Coney.

Rokusaki Coney knew all about facades. But what if she was the facade itself?


End file.
